Hypothermia Isn't Really That Bad
by gingerrrr
Summary: Dean ends up in some chilly water, he might have hypothermia, and Cas is the one who gets to warm him up. Destiel. Fluff, I guess?


**Okay so this is my first Supernatural fic and the first fic I've ever actually completed and published so…it might suck. But oh well! This is mostly just fluffy goodness so hopefully it's not that bad. Basically rated T for language. If that offends you, then I guess don't read?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (shocker, I know) nor do I own Metallica. That would be a dream if I did though. Enjoy!**

There were demons everywhere, surrounding the three men. It seemed like the more the hunters killed, the more demons appeared. They were fighting right on the edge of a lake, and had been for a while now.

Sam was fighting right next to the water on the beach area, Castiel under a large tree, and Dean on a small rock ledge a few feet over the lake. They were growing tired, and were way past annoyed.

Dean shot a demon right through the head sending black smoke to come piling out of the now limp and lifeless body of a balding business tycoon in a monkey suit. Dean turned, knowing that another demon would be there to take the other's place. What he didn't expect was for the demon to freaking punch him in the face and send Dean toppling off the rock ledge and towards the dark water below.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as Cas yelled, "Close your eyes!" Dean hit the freezing water, the breath knocked out of him, and screwed his eyes shut. There was a burst of white light and then darkness once again as Cas used his angel mojo to banish the demons. _Why didn't he do that sooner?_ Dean thought with a hint of bitterness that was due to the ache in his nose and the fact that he was now completely submerged in the icy lake.

He came back through the surface of the water gasping, his lungs on fire from swallowed lake water and his muscles clenching and locking from the cold. Sam and Cas stood at the edge of the water motioning for Dean to swim back to shore and he was trying, dammit, but he was just so _cold_.

It seemed to take forever, but when Dean finally made it back to shore everything ached and his teeth were chattering so bad that he couldn't speak. He glanced around and was pleased to note that he'd been right about Cas using his angel mojo on the demons. His head felt sluggish and it seemed difficult to think properly. _What the hell?_

Sam's voice broke through the haze. "Cas. We have to get him back to the car. I'm worried he might get hypothermia." Together, Sam and Cas practically dragged Dean to the Impala and helped him into the backseat, Cas sliding in next to him. Sam went to the trunk and grabbed a ragged old quilt they kept back there for emergencies before getting in the driver's seat. He tossed the blanket back to Cas, started the car, and blasted the heat as high as it would go.

Cas eyed the blanket in his hands. "I am sorry, Dean. I wish I could warm you but I used so much of my power on those demons." Dean noticed the dark smudges under the angel's eyes and he looked so anguished that Dean tried his best to force out a coherent response.

"'S okay, C-C-C-Cas." Castiel didn't look relieved.

Sam spoke up from the front seat though his eyes were still trained on the road ahead of him. "Dean, you're not going to like this, but you have to get those wet clothes off. Then we can wrap you in the blanket."

Dean shook his head, his teeth chattering violently. "N-n-n-_no_."

"Cas," Sam gave him a look that clearly said, _help_.

Castiel moved closer to Dean, ignoring the puddles coming off of the hunter. "Dean, this is non-negotiable. You must take your clothes off in order to warm up."

Sam smirked. "You can keep your boxers on if that makes you feel any better." Dean wasn't having it. He glared at the back of his brother's head and sent a mental _bitch_ at him.

"_Dean_," Cas pleaded. Dean made a sound that might've been a sigh but sounded more like a hiss through his trembling teeth. He slowly moved his shaky fingers to the first button on his shirt but they slipped and he just couldn't get them to bend the right way. Then Cas' fingers were there gripping Dean's, his blue eyes widening at just how cold Dean actually was. Cas undid the buttons quickly and gently helped Dean get his arms out of the shirt before throwing it on a soggy pile on the floor of the car. Cas peeled off the t-shirt Dean had also been wearing and added that to the pile. The bright red of the handprint scar on Dean's shoulder stood out severely against the warmth-deprived paleness of Dean's skin. Cas tried not to let his eyes linger on the muscled planes of the hunter's chest and stomach (it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before but _wow_) and moved his fingers to the button of Dean's jeans.

Dean pushed Cas' hands away and shook his hand jerkily, something odd in his eyes that Cas couldn't make out.

"It will help, Dean. You'll be warm," Cas was trying to convince him, but Dean thought that was a terrible choice of words when the guy was trying to take his pants off, with his _brother in the front seat_. He didn't do anything to stop Cas this time though, so Cas reached forward and undid the button before easing down the zipper. Dean would be lying if he said he didn't panic a bit, but he knew he shouldn't be panicking. It wasn't like they were going to _do_ anything. _Unfortunately_, he added bitterly.

As Cas pulled at the waist of the jeans trying to pull them off, his fingers brushed against the frigid wet skin of Dean's stomach and Dean's mind went into fucking overdrive and went completely blank at the same time though he wasn't entirely sure how that was even possible.

Sam chuckled. "Hey, keep it PG back there you two!" And Dean's teeth were still chattering too badly to tell his brother to _fuck off, this was embarrassing enough_.

Castiel managed to get the jeans down to Dean's knees, his blue boxers now visible. _Don't fucking think about what's happening!_ Dean screamed in his head. This would be so much better under different circumstances…

Cas pulled off Dean's shoes and socks before getting the jeans the rest of the way off. He grabbed the quilt and wrapped it tightly around Dean's almost-naked trembling body.

Dean made a noise of contentment and choked out, "Th-th-thanks."

"Cas. You may want to share body heat with him. And don't let him fall asleep no matter how tired he is," Sam told him from the front seat.

Dean stared at Cas as the angel started to extract himself from his trench coat. "Dean. Hand me the blanket for a moment. You can put on my coat and then rewrap yourself in the blanket for extra warmth."

The hunter eyed the article of clothing warily for a second before dropping the blanket and reaching for the coat. With Cas' help he managed to get his arms into it, wrapping it securely around his body. Dean hummed; it was _warm_. Cas had to admit, he liked seeing Dean wearing it more than he should. After draping Dean in the blanket again, Cas laid himself down in the backseat. He patted his ribcage in a shockingly human manner. "Come here."

Dean hesitated for a moment before his shivers got the better of him. He let the blanket fall to his lap and in a spur-of-the-moment decision he leaned down to tug at Cas' tie. His fingers fumbled a bit but he managed to jerk the tie off of Cas' neck, all while Cas stared up at him with huge, questioning blue eyes. Dean threw the tie on top of the pile of his clothes and moved on top of Castiel, laying down as quickly as he could without looking dumb and enveloping both men in the blanket. Sighing, Dean pressed his face against the inhumanly hot skin of Cas' neck where his tie had just been, not caring about how damn girly this all was. Castiel's breath hitched a bit and he tried to convince himself that it was because of Dean's cold nose pressing against his skin.

The opening notes of Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" came over the Impala's speakers as Sam decided to indulge his freezing brother a bit. Cas felt Dean's body instinctively relax as he heard the music, and somehow the music had become a relaxant for Cas as well. Dean was still shuddering slightly but it was definitely better than before.

Cas tightened his arms around Dean's waist. "Dean. Remember what Sam said. You are not to fall asleep." The rumbling of Castiel's voice felt funny against Dean's cheek.

With a slight groan, Dean propped himself up to stare into Cas' face, his forearms weakly digging into Cas' collarbone. They stared at each other for a bit, Cas doing his trademark head tilt even while laying down. Dean bit his lip knowing how his next words would sound and thanking God that Sam couldn't hear them over Metallica. "Then entertain me, Cas."

Castiel was pleased to note that Dean's teeth had stopped chattering enough for him to get full words out. However he wasn't too pleased to note the haze of exhaustion that was showing in Dean's eyes; they blinked tiredly. "What would you have me do?" Cas asked, deciding to humor Dean to keep him awake.

"Mmm…dunno," Dean's stomach curled and warmed at the many possibilities- the many possibilities he should _not_ be fantasizing about while pressed chest to toe with the object of said fantasies. Dean squirmed a bit and gave Cas a weak smile.

"Well that was not very helpful," Cas mused.

"Be creative."

Cas frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose I could tell you a story if you wish."

"I was thinking something without words actually."

…_SHIT. _Did Dean seriously just say that out loud? Castiel's eyes widened almost comically, and despite the heavy red flush now on Dean's face and neck, he held Cas' gaze. Somewhere in the back of Cas' mind he was glad that Dean was capable of even blushing that shade of red in his state.

"I- I think I may be able to be of service," Cas said casually, a glint in his eyes.

Dean stared at the man below him for a minute before letting out a small snort. "Oh? Well how 'bout we test out this little theory of yours?" Dean leaned forward slowly, pressing his lips against his angel's and relishing in the feel of them. Cas responded, albeit hesitantly, parting his lips as Dean's tongue trailed along the bottom one. The kiss started out innocent enough but soon turned fiercely rough as they both finally got what they'd been so desperately aching for. Cas' fingers dug into Dean's spine and Dean's nails scratched at Cas' scalp as his fingers wound through the dark hair. Unfortunately, Dean had to breathe and he pulled away from Cas with a gasp, both of them panting. Oh yeah, Dean was definitely warm now.

Sam's laughter rang through the Impala. "I thought I told you guys to keep it PG back there!"

This time Dean actually did tell his brother to fuck off and leaned into Cas for another kiss. Making out with his angel in the backseat of his Baby with Metallica playing in the background was about the best damn thing Dean could dream of. Maybe he should almost get hypothermia more often….

THE END

**I tried to make the hypothermia scare as real as possible, but if something doesn't add up, well…it **_**is**_** fiction. So whatever. Hope you all liked it!**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.**


End file.
